Sweater Weather
by romeothewriter
Summary: She never did have the self control to deny those bright blue eyes, hence her current predicament. Maybe it won't be so bad. Loosely based on "Sweater Weather" by the Neighborhood. Modern AU one shot No Incest


She had projected this from the moment that she had arose that morning. She had begged and pleaded for this venture to be postponed with what the day undoubtedly held. She had suffered defeat in that debate however, and now she stood overlooking the dark waters below as they crashed against the cliff face in swift repetition. The rain created a curtain before her, making it impossible to see a few feet in front of her face. There was no need however. She stepped back from the ledge, the walls of the cave muting out a significant amount of sound from the storm beyond them. She could now distinguish the soft chattering being emanated from behind her, from the reason for her misfortune of being stranded in a cave five hundred feet above the ocean surface in the middle of a storm. Why had she listened to a freshman? She was a senior. She was wise beyond her years, and she should have been the one in command. Yet here she was, fatigued, damp and trapped. Even then, she could not harness one drop of anger for the one who now shouldered all of the blame.

* * *

_"Hey, wake up, Sleepyhead! Let's go!"_

_"Anna, what - what are you doing in my house?"_

"Your dad let me in. Now come on."

"Wha - come on where? What are you doing?"

"You said we could go hiking this weekend, remember? Well, it's this weekend, and I heard that there's a cave on the cliff face above Summervale Cove. It's like five hundred feet above the water, but the view is beautiful, and you have to get an early start. Well, not too early. It's eleven, but I figured that you would want breakfast before we left then we can stop for lunch on the way up, and then we can have dinner when we get there so we have to pick something up, but then we can watch the sunset, and they said that-"

"Anna!"

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling."

The redhead now halted her ostentatious hand gestures to settle teal green eyes on the elder girl, who remained seated in her bed with a look of displeasure etched deep in her sharp features. Ice blue eyes narrowed in Anna's direction, and this caused the younger girl to clasp one hand in the other and squeeze it, a nervous habit. 

_"Um, you - you don't want to go?" she now squeaked, tone vulnerable and capable of jolting Elsa wide awake. "I mean - I just thought that - well, you said it the other day that this weekend was good since we didn't go last weekend, but then again, I guess you may have said it 'cause I kept badgering you, but - oh, I'm such a spaz. I'm sorry, Elsa. I didn't - we don't have to-"_

"Anna." The platinum blonde now swung her legs over the edge of the bed, rubbing her eyes before glancing out the window. "I never said I didn't want to go, but there's supposed to be a big storm coming in. I don't want us getting caught in that on the face of a cliff."

"My mom says that there is a thirteen percent chance that it will even rain today. Besides, we thought that last weekend, and it never happened."

"We went the circus last weekend, so we have no idea what the coast was like."

_"We would have known if a super storm hit, Elsa."_

"It never said super storm."

"Then it wouldn't even be that bad. That's like for tonight anyway. We'll be back by seven."

_"Anna, I just - I think that-"_

The notorious pout was now instated, and Elsa felt her resolve begin to crack at a slow and agonizing pace. Her hands enclosed around the fabric of her pajama pants.

_"Elsa, please," the redhead whined. "It'll be fine, and I really wanna see it."_

The decision to conceal her defeat resulted in anger. "Why couldn't you ask Kristoff and Sven?"

_The blonde regretted the words the moment they left her lips when the hope in Anna's eyes was replaced with shame and rejection._

"I - well, I just - wanted to go with - well, I guess you're right. I-"

Elsa berated herself. She had become rather skilled at creating that look upon the redhead's face for reasons unknown to her. She was aware that it was fear, but she was not yet sure as to where this fear stemmed from.

_"Anna," she sighed, "that isn't what I meant. I'm just - you know I'm not a morning person."_

The light returned to the younger's eyes instantly as she giggled. "I know. You're so grumpy in the mornings. It's okay though. That's why I got us those." She gestured to the desk where Elsa now registered the presence of two Starbucks cups, and she smiled. "See, I had it all thought out. I brought breakfast too, but your dad let me put it in the microwave because we didn't know how long it would take to wake you up. I got your favorite."

The blonde gasped. "You didn't."

A proud air now surrounded Anna. "I did. Bacon, egg and cheese McGriddles."

This at last gave way to a smile on the elder's face, her mind made up. "Okay, well, you can go make sure that they're still warm, and I'll be down in a second."

"Yay!" the redhead squealed, rushing over and embracing the blonde.

_Elsa had allowed herself to indulge in the girl's intoxicating scent until the redhead pulled away, grabbing her coffee and skipping out of the room._

* * *

Elsa dug her toes into the sand at her feet mindlessly. One minute, she had at last been enjoying the day of hiking with Anna, and the next minute, the rain had begun to pour. They would see no sunset tonight, and dinner had gone cascading down the side of the cliff when Anna had nearly done the same, only spared by Elsa's impeccable instincts and hidden strengths. Since the storm had begun more than an hour ago, they had been silent, Elsa irritated and Anna ashamed. Still, the blonde could not lecture or reprimand the guilt - ridden redhead. She found no affirmative outcome of making her feel worse. Now, her attention was drawn to the chattering of teeth and shallow breathing. Of course Anna had not brought a jacket even though she had been the one to make sure Elsa had one. Although she wore long sleeves, her tiny frame was no match for the chill air.

"You're cold," she whispered over her shoulder. "It's way too cold out here for you."

"I-I-I'm okay," was the stammered response, absent of conviction or persuasion. "I just - I'm okay. I'll be okay."

"Here." The blonde now turned, approaching the younger as she reached down to remove her hoodie. "You can-"

"No! No, Elsa, it's okay. I-"

Elsa huffed as her arms fell limp at her side. "Anna, I - I'm not mad at you. You know that, right?"

The skepticism was evident on her face. "You - you're not? But - I - I made you come out here with me today even when you told me it was going to rain. I made you-"

Elsa couldn't help but smirk at the girl's routine rambling. "Anna, it's okay. You didn't _make _me do anything. I wanted to come."

Now shock set in. "You - you did?"

The blonde giggled. "Of course. I - I love spending time with you."

"Really? I - I mean, I love spending time with you too. You're my best friend, as - geeky as that sounds, but - I know that you're a senior, and I'm just a freshman, and I know sometimes I get on your nerves because it's awkward. I mean this isn't. You're not awkward, but I'm awkward. You're gorgeous...Wait, what?"

Elsa now lowered her head to conceal the blush in her cheeks. "Anna, it's okay. I think that - you - you're beautiful."

"Who me? No, no, you're beautifuller. I mean - well, not fuller. You don't look _fuller _but more beautiful. Yeah, more beautiful."

"You - you think so?"

"Yeah, I do. I know so. Ask anyone, and not just on the outside. On the inside too. You're amazing. See, that's why-" She dropped her gaze to her hands now as she cradled one in the other. "that's why I wanted to bring you up here instead of Kristoff and Sven. I wanted to share this with you because it was special. I love spending time with you. You're amazing."

They shared a warm smile. "I love spending time with you too."

There was a moment of silence as each descended from the momentary high they had just ventured on, cheeks flushed and bodies warmer than they had been only minutes ago. Elsa understood the fear now. She had developed feelings for the freshman in just a span of a few months, feelings that ran much deeper than friendship, and it all started with a bubbly redhead getting lost in the labyrinth of halls that constituted as Arendelle High School.

"So," Elsa now sighed, standing abruptly as the revelation hit her with her gaze downcast. "Will you take the hoodie now because you're freezing, and the cold never bothered me anyway."

She received no response, but as she tried to reign in her heart rate, she paid no attention to Anna now rising to her feet and stepping towards her. She was only aware of her closing the distance when she felt two ice cold hands slide into the front pocket of her hoodie. She looked up, shocked and confused to find luminous orbs staring back at her with a mixture of mischief and adoration. She repressed a yelp, settling for an audible gulp as lithe digits enclosed around her hands before sliding up into her sleeves. She did not move, afraid to breathe. She could only stare into those intoxicating pools, her body floating now. The sound of the storm outside was now subdued, and nothing else existed aside from them.

"You're beautiful."

The words fell from Elsa's lips far ahead of her thoughts, and Anna's cheeks turned a brilliant scarlet. It was then that they registered the distance between them diminishing, but neither attempted to halt it. Their eyes fluttered closed, and only a second later, Elsa felt soft lips press against hers in a sweet kiss that made her knees weak and her heart beat in an erratic pattern. Anna's fingers now encased her wrists, pulling her closer. She removed her own hands from her pocket, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's waist. The redhead's hands snaked up around her neck, fingers entwining in platinum tresses as the kiss intensified. Elsa's mind was now lost in a fog, the taste of Anna's lips invigorating. She could not believe that she was kissing Anna, that Anna was kissing _her. _When they could no longer function without oxygen, they parted, their foreheads resting against one another.

"I'm much warmer now," Anna breathed, eyes twinkling.

"Really?" Elsa managed as she caught her breath. "Because - I can do it again, if you like."

The redhead smiled. "Well, one can never be too warm in this weather."

And Anna slipped her hands back into the front pocket of Elsa's hoodie, their bodies pressed together as their lips found one another once more.


End file.
